The Mike Parable
by supermariogirl
Summary: Mike finds himself in the most mind boggling story ever. In order to get out, he has to get to the end of the story. But, unfortunately for him, the end is never the end. And with a voice describing everything he's doing, will he make it? Read and find out! Parody of The Stanley Parable. *I own nothing*
1. Introduction

_**Hello world, it's supermariogirl! ... What? You didn't think I would make a story for Total Drama? Well, I decided to try something new for a change and make a story that has nothing to do with Super Mario. **_

_**If you couldn't tell by the title, this story is gonna be a parody of the game The Stanley Parable. I would make this a crossover, but there's no Stanley Parable archive as of right now. It's a cool game, I haven't played it but I've seen videos. Maybe someday I'll get the game. I just wondered what would happened if one of the TD characters ended up in the weird game, and this story was born. Anyways, on with the story.**_

The Disclaimer Song:

_I make stories, for me and you,_

_but I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

* * *

_"Where am I?"_ Mike thought to himself. He was sitting in a chair, in what looked like an office room. He looked around for a bit. He had no clue where he was or how he got there. All of a sudden, he heard a voice.

"This is the story of a man named Stanley." the voice said.

"Huh?" Mike responded.

"Stanley worked in a big building where he was employee number 427." the voice said. Mike looked around and saw that the desk in front of him had the numbers "427" on it. Mike realized that the voice was referring to him.

"Um, my name's not Stanley." Mike said, trying to find the source of the voice. "It's Mike."

"Employee 427's job was simple. He sat at his desk and pushed buttons on a keyboard. Orders came to him though a monitor, telling him which buttons to push, when to push them, and how long to push them." the voice continued.

"Uhhh..."

"This is what employee 427 did every day of every week of every year, and although others might have considered it soul ripping, Stanley relished every moment the orders came in, as though he had been made exactly for this job." the voice said.

"Where am I?!" Mike yelled. "Is this some kind of dream or something? I'm not Stanley!"

"But one day, something peculiar happened. Something that forever changed Stanley, something that he would never forget."

"What, that I somehow got here for no reason with a voice in the sky that keeps calling me Stanley?" Mike asked. He had no clue what was going on.

"He had been at his desk for nearly an hour, when he realized that not one single order had come in through the monitor for him to follow. No one had come to give instructions, call a meeting, or even say 'hi'. Never in all these years at the company had this happened, this complete isolation. Shocked, Stanley found himself unable to move for the longest time. But as he came to his wits and regained his senses, he stepped up from his desk, and walked out of his office." the voice said. Mike wondered what to do. Why was this voice calling him Stanley? He decided there was only one thing to do.

"It looks like I gotta find out what's going on." he said to himself. Maybe he'll figure out how he got here.

* * *

**And that's where I'll stop for now. So, what do you think? As some of you know, the Stanley Parable is a game of many different endings. I'm not sure if I'll do all of them, but let me know if you want me to continue, and tell me in the reviews which ending you want to see. Anyways, I'll see you all later. :)**


	2. The End Is Never The End

_**Hello world, it's supermariogirl with part 2 of The Mike Parable. Believe it or not, I actually did get the Stanley Parable game, and it's funner than I imagined. Anyways, without further ado, here we go!**_

The Disclaimer Song:

_I make stories for me and you,_

_but I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

* * *

Mike walked out of room 427. He saw a brightly lit office room with an orange carpet and beige walls. He saw several desks with computers and telephones. It was a typical office room. Only one thing was missing though: people. There was absolutely no sign of any human life whatsoever. Mike was the only person in the entire building. He started walking forward.

"All of his co-workers were gone. What could it mean?" the voice said. "Stanley decided to go to the meeting room, perhaps he had missed a memo."

"Alright, fine." Mike said. "But I'm telling you, my name's not Stanley!" After wandering around, Mike entered a room. It was pretty empty, except for a few chairs, a plant, and some filing cabinets. He saw two open doors in front of him.

"When Stanley came to a set of two open doors, he entered the door on his left." the voice, who we'll call the Narrator for now, said.

"But what if I go to the door on the right?" Mike asked. The Narrator didn't reply. "_I guess I'll do what he says_." Mike thought to himself as he walked through the left door like the Narrator told him to.

* * *

After walking down a few hallways, Mike found himself in the meeting room. It had a long table with papers scattered all over it. The room had blue walls, and there was a slide show on a projector.

"Yet there was not a single person here either." the Narrator said. "Feeling a wave of disbelief, Stanley decided to go up to his boss's office, hoping he might find an answer there."

"_I bet Chris is behind this."_ Mike thought to himself as he walked out of the meeting room.

* * *

After walking through another hallway, Mike found a flight of stairs.

"Coming to a staircase, Stanley walked upstairs to his boss's office." the Narrator told Mike. Mike decided to keep following directions and walked upstairs. When he got upstairs, Mike was impressed. The boss's office had fancy looking red wallpaper, and fancy wooden floorboards.

"Well this is a swanky place." Mike said, admiring the office. He came to open double doors and entered a large room. The doors shut behind him, which frightened him slightly. He ignored it though.

"Coming to his boss's office, Stanley was once again stunned to find not an indication of any human life. Shocked and unraveled, Stanley wondered in disbelief who orchestrated this, what dark secret was being held from him. What he could not have known is that the keypad behind the boss's desk guarded the terrible truth that his boss had been keeping from him." The narrator continued. This got Mike's attention.

"Oh really?" Mike said to the narrator. "I bet this 'dark secret' is just some prank Chris pulled to get me to join another season of that crummy show! Well, I'm not falling for it!"

"And so, the boss had assigned it an extra secret pin number: 2-8-4-5. But of course, Stanley couldn't possibly have known this." the narrator revealed.

"Wow, that was easy." Mike said. He walked over to the keypad and entered the numbers.

"Yet incredibly, simply by pushing random buttons on the keypad, Stanley happened to input the correct code by sheer luck. Amazing. Stanley stepped out into the newly opened passageway."

"MY NAME IS NOT STANLEY! *gasp* Darn narrators, always calling people by the wrong names *gasp*. Huh?" Mike looked at a passageway that was located where the fireplace once was. "Okay then." He walked through the passageway. He found an elevator with a big red button. The button had a down arrow. Mike pressed the button, and he went down.

* * *

The elevator kept going down. Mike was getting a little nervous.

"Descending deeper into the building, Stanley realized he felt a bit peculiar." the narrator stated.

"You don't say..." Mike replied sarcastically.

"It was a stirring of emotion in his chest, as if he had the ability to think for himself, to question the nature of his job. Why did he feel this now, when for years it had never occurred to him. This question would not go unanswered for long." the narrator said as the elevator reached the bottom. The gate opened and Mike walked out. The light in the elevator shorted out as he walked forward. Then, Mike saw something shocking. A huge open door, and above it, in big, white capital letters, "MIND CONTROL FACILITY". "Stanley walked through the door that read 'Mind Control Facility'."

"But, what if I get mind controlled?" Mike asked. No one responded. He turned to his left and saw a long hallway, with the word "escape" on it. _"I wonder... NO! I have to follow the narrator's orders if I want to get out of here." _Mike thought. He walked forward into the mind control facility. Once he entered, he found himself in a huge, dark room. There was a button with a light bulb on it. Mike pressed the button. A bunch of lights turned on, and he saw a bunch of screens.

"The lights rose on an enormous room packed with television screens. 'What secret does this place hold?' Stanley thought to himself. Did he have the strength to find out?" the narrator told him. A bridge rose, letting Mike walk forward. He came across another button, this time it had a camera on it. Once again, he pressed the button. This time, all the screens turned on.

"Holy crap." Mike said to himself.

"The monitors jumped to life, their true nature revealed. Each bore the number of an employee in the building, Stanley's co-workers. The lives of so many individuals reduced to images on a screen, and Stanley, one of them, eternally monitored in this place where freedom meant nothing." The narrator said as another bridge rose. As Mike walked forward, he pressed a button with an elevator on it. "This mind control facility, it was too horrible to believe, it couldn't be true. Had Stanley really been under someone's control this whole time? Is this why he was so happy with his boring job? That his emotions had been manipulated to accept it blindly?" An elevator appeared, and Mike entered it, and it went up. "No! He refused to accept it. His own life under someone else's control? Never! It was unthinkable, wasn't it? Had he truly spent his life utterly blind to the world?" The elevator stopped and Mike entered an enormous room. It had several desks with computers on it, many buttons, and there was a huge black screen on the wall. "But here was the proof. Buttons labeled with emotions: happy, sad, or content. Walking, eating, working, all monitored and commanded from this very place. And as the code reality of his past began to sink in, Stanley decided that this machine would never again exert its power over another human life, for he would dismantle the controls once and for all." Mike entered another room, it had a big screen with the words "Mind controls awaiting input...". "And when at last he came to the source of the machine's power, he knew it was his obligation, his duty, to put an end to this nefarious place, and to everything it stood for." In front of Mike, there were two big, white buttons. One said "OFF", while the other one said "ON".

"Should I press on or off?" Mike asked, but no one responded. Mike decided to press the off button. When he did, everything went black. "Huh?! What happened?"

"Blackness, and a rising chill of uncertainty. Was it over?" The narrator asked. Suddenly, a huge garage door slowly started to open. "Yes! He had won! He had defeated the machine! Freedom was mere moments away. But as the immense door slowly opened, Stanley reflected on what puzzles still lay unsolved. Where had his coworkers gone? How had he been freed from the machine's grasp? What other mysteries did this strange building hold? But as sunlight streamed into the chamber, he realized that none of this mattered, for it was not knowledge nor power he wanted, but happiness. Stanley stepped through the open door." Mike walked through the door like the narrator told him to.

"Finally!" Mike exclaimed as he ran outside.

"Stanley felt the cool breeze, the feeling of liberation. This was how things were meant to happen, and Stanley was happy." the narrator finished. Suddenly, everything went black, and a few moments later, Mike was back in room 427.

"Aw, what?! Come on! I was so close! *gasp* Gosh darn it, back it my day we didn't get trolled like that! *gasp*. Mike sighed. Looks like the story isn't over yet.

* * *

**And that was the freedom ending. I hope you enjoyed. Also, if there's a certain ending that you want to see, let me know in the reviews. Anyways, see you later.**


	3. The Museum

_**Hello world, it's supermariogirl with chapter 3. Sorry if it's a little short.**_

The Disclaimer Song:

_I make stories for me and you,_

_but I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

* * *

Mike was back in the elevator that led to the mind control facility. He figured that maybe if he tried again, he would get the heck out of this weird place. As the elevator reached the ground and the gate opened, he walked forward.

"Stanley walked through the door that read 'Mind Control Facility'." the narrator said, again. Suddenly, as Mike was walking, his shirt got caught in a nearby pipe, and he turned into Vito.

"Escape?" he said as he saw the escape hallway from before. "Don't mind if I do!" he said as he turned left into the long hallway.

"Although this passageway had the word 'escape' on it, the truth was, that at the end of this hall, Stanley would meet his violent death." the narrator told him.

"Shaddup! And my name ain't Stanley, dude." he replied as he kept walking forward.

"The door behind him was not shut. Stanley still had every opportunity to turn around and get back on track." the narrator continued.

"And what if you're lyin' to me? What if there's somethin' good down there?" he replied. Once again, the narrator didn't respond. Vito kept walking forward, completely ignoring the narrator's warning.

"At this point, Stanley was making a conscious and concerted effort to walk forward, and willingly confront his death." the narrator warned as a opening appeared on the ground, a dim red light streaming from it.

"Yeah right!" Vito said. Then, he fell into the opening. He landed into a platform. Suddenly, he gasped and Mike returned.

"Where am I?" Mike said. Suddenly, the platform started moving forward, and Mike saw a crushing machine. The platform he was on was moving towards it, and he was trapped and caged in, so he couldn't get out. "Oh crap oh crap oh CRAP!"

"As the machine whirred into motion, Stanley reflected that his life had been of no consequences whatsoever. Stanley can't see the bigger picture, trapped forever in his narrow vision of what this world is. Perhaps his death was of no great loss, like plucking the eyeballs from a blind man."

"I'm right here, you know!" Mike yelled.

"And so, he resigned, and willingly accepted this violent end to his brief and shallow life. Farewell, Stanley." the narrator said as Mike was about to get crushed by the machine. The metal was about to obliterate him. Suddenly, everything stopped. Mike heard a different voice.

"'Farewell, Stanley.' cried the narrator, as Stanley was led helplessly into the enormous metal jaws." the voice said. This time, was voice was female, and she had a serious tone in her voice. "In a single visceral instant, Stanley was obliterated as the machine crushed every bone in his body, killing him instantly." Suddenly, the floor below Mike feet opened up, and he landed on a long balcony. Mike walked forward.

"What the..."

"And it would be just a few minutes until Stanley would restart the game, back at his office, as alive as ever. What exactly did the narrator think he was going to accomplish?" the voice continued. Mike stepped through a door. He ended up in a huge museum-like room. The entire room was white. It had high rise columns, and a huge glass dome.

"Woah." Mike said, in awe. He realized he was in a museum.

"When every path you can walk has been created for you long in advance, death becomes meaningless, making life the same. Do you see? Do you see that Stanley was already dead from the moment he hit start." the voice said. Then, Mike realized something.

"I'm in a video game?!" Mike yelled in disbelief. He started to panic, but then after a few minutes, he calmed down. "Well, maybe I can find a way out of here somehow." He explored the museum a bit, looking a pictures and some random stuff, then he found a dark room with the words "THE STANLEY PARABLE" in large, white, glowing letters. The voice laughed a bit.

"Oh, look at these two. How they wish to destroy one another, how they wish to control one another, how they both wish to be free." Mike found an on/off switch and pulled it. Everything went black. "Do you see? Do you see how much they need one another? No, perhaps not. Sometimes these things cannot be seen." Suddenly, Mike was back in the platform with the crushing machine. "But you can still save these two. You can restart the game. Hit 'escape' and press 'quit'. There's no other way to beat this game."

"I can't! I don't know how!" Mike told her.

"The longer you're here, you'll only be walking someone else's path. Stop now and it'll be your only true choice. Whatever you do, choose it! Don't let time choose for you! Don't let time-" the machine crushed Mike before she could finish. However, Mike ended up back in the office without a single scratch, like the voice predicted.

"Well, that's going to cause some nightmares for a while." Mike said to himself. _"What did she mean when she said all that stuff? Every path I can walk? Don't let time choose for me? Ugh! I'm so confused! Do I have to do the whole story again? Am I supposed to do something else? Well, I guess I have to come up with a plan." _Mike thought to himself.

* * *

**And that was the museum ending. Just so you know, in the actual game, if you let yourself get crushed by the machine, you'll be stuck with a black screen until you restart the game yourself. It doesn't automatically restart. Anyways, next ending will probably be longer, since tomorrow's a Friday night I might do the next chapter then. We'll see, won't we? Anyways, see you later!**


	4. The Amazing Broom Closet Of Awesomeness!

_**Hello world, it's supermariogirl! This chapter is another short one. This time, it's everyone FAVORITE ending! :):) The next one will probably be a little longer.**_

The Disclaimer Song:

_I make stories for me and you,_

_but I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

* * *

Mike was walking towards the staircase that lead to the boss's office. He decided that he should do what he did the first time again and see if it would work. While he was on his way, he saw a door that read "BROOM CLOSET".

"I don't think I went here yet..." Mike said to himself. "Meh, why not?" He said as he opened the door and walked in.

"Stanley stepped into the broom closet, but there was nothing there, so he turned around and got back on track." the narrator said.

"Oh, okay." Mike said. Suddenly, he accidentally tripped and turned into Chester. "Huh? A broom closet?"

"There was nothing here. No choices to make, no paths to follow. Just an empty broom closet. No reason to still be here."

"Well, I'm just gonna stay right here, punk!" Chester yelled at the narrator. "You can't tell me what to do!" He shut the door and just stayed in the broom closet.

"It was baffling that Stanley was still just sitting in the broom closet. If there was anything to interact with, he would be justified in some way. As it is, he's just standing there, doing sweet FA."

"Shut up! Back in my day, broom closets were considered very useful." Chester nagged. "You punks have no respect for broom closets."

"Are you... are you really still in the broom closet? Just standing there doing nothing? Why? Please offer me some sort of explanation, I'm genuinely confused."

"Because I feel like it! I want a break from your dang narrating and tomfoolery!" Chester replied.

"You do realize there's no choice in here. If I had said 'Stanley walked past the broom closet', then maybe you'd have a reason to explore, but I didn't because this broom closet has absolutely no significance to the story whatsoever. I didn't even think to mention it."

"Well I ain't following your fancy shmancy stories. I'm making my own, about the wonderfulness of broom closets, and a punk like you will not be part of it." Chester stated.

"Maybe to you this is its own branching path. Maybe when you talk about this with your friends, you'll say: 'OH, DID U GET THE BROOM CLOSET ENDING? THEB ROOM CLOSET ENDING WAS MAH FAVRITE!1 XD'. I hope your friends find this concerning."

"Shut your trap, punk!" Chester said.

"Stanley was fat and ugly and very, very stupid. He probably only got the job because of a family connection, that's how stupid he is. Either that, or with drug money." the narrator stated. "Also, Stanley is addicted to drugs and hookers."

"How dare you say that, punk! Didn't your mother teach you to respect your elders?" Chester nagged. "Sure back in my day I was a ladies man, but I wasn't like that at all! I had common sense, a thing that most youngsters nowadays don't have."

"Well I've come to a very definite conclusion about what's going on right now. You're dead." the narrator said. "You came to this broom closet, explored it a bit, then you were probably about to leave, when a physical malady of some sort shut down your central nervous system, and you collapsed on the keyboard. Well, the best thing to do in this situation is to alert someone nearby to take care of your body before it begins to decompose."

"Wha? I may be old, but I ain't dead, you numbskull!" Chester replied.

"HELLO, TO ANYONE NEARBY, THE PERSON AT THIS COMPUTER IS DEAD. HE OR SHE HAS FALLEN PREY TO ANYONE OF YOUR COUNTLESS HUMAN VULNERABILITIES. IT IS INDIGENOUS OF THE LONG TERM SUSTAINABILITIES OF YOUR SPECIES. PLEASE REMOVE THEIR CORPSE AND SELECT ANOTHER HUMAN TO TAKE THEIR PLACE AT THE COMPUTER, MAKING SURE THEY UNDERSTAND BASIC FIRST PERSON VIDEO GAME MECHANICS AND FILLING THEM IN ON THE HISTORY OF NARRATIVE TROPES IN VIDEO GAMING, SO THAT THE IRONY AND INSIGHTFUL COMMENTARY IS NOT LOST ON THEM." the narrator announced. "Okay, when you've done that, just step out of the hallway." Chester just stood there, speechless. He stepped out of the broom closet.

"Gosh darn narrators, never respecting elders. I'm outta here." Chester said as he turned back into Mike.

"Ah, second player, it's good to have you on board. Hopefully, you can't do any worse than the last person."

"Huh? Oh, a broom closet." Mike said. He stepped in the broom closet, not remembering what happened a few minutes ago.

"You too? I'm at the mercy of an entire species of invalids. Maybe there's a monkey you can hand the controls to. A fish? Fungus? Look, you can hammer out the details, I'm not very picky. I'll just wait until you're ready to pick up the story again." the narrator said.

"Um, okay?" Mike said as he stepped out of the broom closet. _"I wonder what that was about." _he thought to himself. He decided to ignore it and continue with his adventure.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. I already know what I'm gonna do for the next ending. I guess this chapter was more of a filler. Anyways, see you next time! And if there's a certain ending you want, let me know. :)**


End file.
